


Mutual

by orphan_account



Category: Hatfilms, Yogscast
Genre: Fighting Kink, HateShip, M/M, froggo made me do it, probably violently ooc but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other man laughs and the laugh is as fake as his smiles, and Sjin wants to hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> working title: bearded architects insult each others building materials and beat each other up
> 
> secondary working title: regret.txt

Love at first sight is bullshit, that much is proven fact.

Hate, however, is more variable. Sjin glares at the other man some fifteen feet away, the framework of a promising building rising beneath his careful hands.

It's made of marble, of course. Sjin almost wonders why he had thought it would be anything else. Ross has the material sense of a particularly daft _rock_ , for fucks sake, and his fixation with marble borders on unhealthy.

He looks back at his own building, brick and mahogany, and his mouth dips into a thin frown.

"How's it coming along, mate?" Ross shouts, all friendly-tones and smiles, and Sjin gives a painfully fake smile of his own. Ross' building is further along, which means he's begun putting up the walls of the frame. Smug bastard.

"I'm doing well!" he shouts back, turning around and shoving a glass pane into the window so fiercely that it shatters against the wall. He curses and shakes the shards off of his gloved hand, replacing the pane.

Ross hasn't broken anything yet.

_God damned cheaty marble slinging bastard._

"I'm sorry?"

Sjin realizes that he spoke out loud and they're less than eight feet apart. "I was just thinking out loud, don't worry about it," he says, pasting what he hopes is a suitably sheepish grin on his face. He hopes Ross misheard him.

The other man laughs and the laugh is as fake as his smiles, and Sjin wants to hit him. "I usually don't worry about the stuff you say," he says, only half joking, and Sjins eyes narrow at the dig against him.

He slams mahogany stairs against the wall in front of him, for texture. "I'm the only one here worried about texture anyway," he mumbles.

Ross, standing just at his back, coughs. "What was that?"

"Y'know, marble's just pretty flat as far as blocks go. There's a ton of other stuff that looks better," he responds, not turning around. Maybe he'll interpret it as constructive criticism.

Sjin hopes he doesn't.

"At least I don't have to waste hours fucking around with saplings to get it, though."

"If you care more about effort than appearance, I guess it's fine," he says, and all pretenses of friendliness are dropped. 

They've cornered themselves between walls and windows, and Ross whirls around in the suddenly-confined space.

"I'm not the one building a _square house_ out of wood, mate. That's first night shit." Sjin is slightly taller but Ross is slightly broader, and they glare.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that using one material over and over was the pinnacle of architecture!" Sjin shouts, shoving Ross against the wall.

Ross hits fast and hits hard, fist slamming into Sjin's stomach. "Wood's only used by people who don't have anything better," he hisses, and Sjin kicks him in the leg.

He drops to one knee and Sjin yanks him up by his suit collar, wheezing for stolen breath. "I didn't think someone whose buildings could be counted on one hand would be so violently _elitist_ , " he grunts.

Ross lurches forward and slams his head into Sjins face with a sickening crunch, and blood trickles down the other mans face from his newly broken nose. "Quality over quantity, mate," and Sjin slugs him in the jaw.

"Cliches don't suit you," he murmurs, voice thick with blood, and he tilts Ross' chin up to inspect the damage he's inflicted. Lots of bruising, but no fractures.

Shame.

Ross moves forward, and- oh.

He expected to kill him when he invited him to build, not kiss him, but Sjin figures it's close enough.

Until Ross bites his lip, ow, ow _motherfucker_ , and Sjin can feel him grinning against his bloodstained lips.

"You're still a shit builder."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks froggo http://froggo.tumblr.com/post/72202799025/


End file.
